


Battlefield Vows

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia and Ironhide get married somewhere special to them. On a battlefield surrounded by the corpses of their enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Vows

A pink stream of energon trailed behind the severed helm as it was flung through the air. The unruly mob watched as the helm bounced across the floor and came to a rest at their peds, optics dark and derma hanging open in shock.

“Who’s next?” asked Chromia from where she stood, right on top the twitching decapitated frame, gun in one servo, axe in the other.

The mob surged forwards, a mass of weapons and limbs, ready to tear them limb from limb. Ironhide switched to a ready stance and waited for the mob to crash against them. It had been a rash move on Chromia’s part, but at the same time it made his spark soar. Fighting beside Chromia was worth the hardship. The way they fought together, in the beginning it had been disjointed but now it was as if one could sense what the other thought. They were always there when the other needed it, when one fell the other fought to get them to stand, when one needed their back watched the other covered it and together they ruled the battlefield.

Surrounded by gunfire and flying limbs he was somehow closer to Chromia then he had been to any other person. His spark pulsed in his chest and as the mob met them he shouted out to Chromia. “Hey, Chromia.”

“What Ironhide, I’m busy,” replied Chromia as she blasted a hole in a mech’s chassis.

“Will you be my Conjunx Endura?”

With a loud crack Chromia wrenched a limb free from her opponent with a strangled noise of shock. “Wha-what?”

Ironhide slammed his fist into a short but sturdy con’s faceplates and watched them shatter with satisfaction.

“Well, I love you,” explained Ironhide, crushing a knee underfoot. “So I want you to be my Conjunx Endura. So, yes or no!”

“YES!” shouted Chromia. Cleaving through a con, like he was mad of organic flesh instead of metal. Pink energon splattered her blue plating, creating a stark contrast. “Of course I want you to be my Conjunx Endura! Let’s do it right now!”

A mech from the colonies fell at Ironhide’s peds, clutching his crushed servo.

“Right now?”

The severed body parts were piling up around Chromia as she smirked. “Well, why not? Windblade could do it for us and what better place for us to have our ceremony then here?”

Ironhide grinned, she had a point. “Well why the frag not?” he then shouted to the sky. “Windblade!”

Red and black flashed overhead and Windblade transformed mid-air, landing between the two right on top of a thrashing bot. She looked up at Ironhide, vents working in overdrive and splattered in just as much energon as Chromia. Bright blue eyes trained on him, searching for what had summoned her.

“Hey Windy, me and Chromia are getting hitched!”

The pretty painted face creased in confusion, “What, that’s why you called me down here? To announce your engagement?”

“Not just that,” informed Chromia as she cut her way towards Windblade. “We want to get hitched right now and we want you to do the honours.”

“We. Are. Fighting. Right. Now,” growled Windblade, punctuating each word with a punch to the helm of some poor minibot.

“Exactly,” replied Ironhide.

Windblade sighed loudly, torn between exhaustion and anger. But then she shrugged, “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

Energon splattered through the air as Windblade began.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-”

Screams drowned out the rest of the sentence as Chromia separated some poor mech from his servos.

“To celebrate the joining of Chromia and Ironhide as Conjunx Endura!” repeated Windblade loudly in annoyance.

The trio battled back and forth against wave after wave of enemies, each one more difficult than the last due to the energon slicked terrain littered with body parts.

“Even though they have not known each other for long, they have forged a strong bond between them, as comrades, friends and lovers.”

Chromia spun out of the way just as Ironhide shot a large mech who crashed into the ground where she’d been moments before. The two grinned at one another before returning to the fight.

“There have been trials… Oh, so many fragging trials, but they have overcome that and their love has remained strong! So under the eyes of Solus and Primus I now join these two as one.”

Windblade’s thrusters activated and she kicked off from the ground, landing near where Chromia and Ironhide stood, back to back. The three gathered together, each one facing a different direction, covering one another’s sides.

“Ironhide, do you swear now before Primus to take Chromia as you Conjunx Endura? For better, for worst, in peace and in war? As your equal in life and in battle?”

Metal crumbled as Ironhide smashed his fist through a femme’s chassis. “You know I fragging do.”

“And do you, Chromia-”began Windblade before she was cut off.

She struggled out of the grasp of a huge tankformer, slicing away the huge femme’s fingers with her sword. She landed on nimble feet and backed up towards her comrades, batting away the remaining servo of her enemy.

“Do you, Chromia. Take Ironhide to-”she tried again before a legless mech swept her off her peds, having snuck up unnoticed in the chaos.

“JUST SAY THE WORDS!” shouted Windblade as she made quick work of the mech’s remaining limbs.

Chromia yanked Ironhide close and looked up at him. “I do,” she whispered and then pulled him down for a fierce kiss.


End file.
